


Free like a bird

by MoonLightCrow (FantasticallyFoolishIdea)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyFoolishIdea/pseuds/MoonLightCrow
Summary: The riot the Dark Signer caused is over, and Crow does a thinking-session while watching the sunset. *Yay! First FF published by me!*–Reposting from fanfiction.net (2009) for archival purposes. Proceed with caution.





	Free like a bird

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this fic was originally posted on ff.net in 2009 and it shows its age in all the worst ways. The only reason I'm reposting it to this profile is because it's part of my development as a writer – we all gotta start somewhere, right? – and I want all of my published fan fiction gathered in one place. 
> 
> I kept the work in exactly the same condition as it was posted on ff.net in 2009 – A/Ns, disclaimer, typos, Japenglish and all-around badness included. If you decide to go ahead and read it, well, that's on you. May you at least get a laugh out of it, I certainly did.

**MLC: This idea popped up while I was standing on out balcony and staring at a flying crow.**

**Jack: But you wrote it one week later in a car.**

**MLC: So what? I wrote it and that counts.**

**Jack: I think you're starting to get obsessed with Crow.**

**MLC: *innocent* ...What gave you that idea?**

**Jack: Luckily for all characters MoonLightCrow doesn't own 5D's.**

**MLC: Wait a second! I wanna say thank you to my betareader! Thank you Blood Sucking Fox! ...Now we can start the story...**

* * *

Finally a peaceful evening again.

Crow had always loved to watch the orange and pink evening sun slowly sinking beneath the skyline of Satellite while lying on a rooftop. But there had been little time to do so lately. The whole riot the Dark Signers had caused had made it difficult to just hang around and let the world pass by.

However, that stuff was over now. Yusei and his friends had managed to defeat the Dark Signers and their god damned Earthbound Gods. Crow couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of himself. After all, he had also defeated one of them.

Taking a deep breath of Satellite's moist air, he looked up at the sky and saw a crow flying above him, then flying away and disappearing in the distance towards Neo Domino.

The Satellite inhabitant chuckled slightly. Just like watching the sunset, he also loved to watch the birds fly.

Birds were free, and that made Crow envious.

He often wished to be free, just like the birds were, and fly off to a better place. But he couldn't. He didn't have the wings to do so. And, even if he did have the necessary items, he still had responsibilities back here in Satellite.

Crow had promised "his" bunch of orphans that he would get them out of Satellite and he certainly wouldn't break that promise.

Finally, the dream of the better life, which he had promised them so often, slowly came within reach. Jack used the money he had saved up over the years of being king to complete the Daedalus Bridge. Since the Dark Signers and Goodwin had been defeated, Yusei and a lot of other people were able to help.

And with that, Crow again got a step closer to this untamable thing called freedom. Until now it was hardly possible for a "rat" from Satellite, as the citizens had always called the people from Satellite, to get to the city and stay there without getting caught by security but now... now the "rats" from Satellite finally got a chance for a better life and so did he and "his" orphans.

But maybe, just maybe, he was already free by him being an outlaw.

Crow closed his eyes.

What did being free mean anyways? Was it being able to do what you want or go where you want anytime you want? Was it being able to think for yourself? Was it not having any responsibilities? Was it not being bound by any laws? Or simply not being in prison or the Detention Center?

If it was the last-mentioned option than he was, indeed, free. Though he had already been "unfree" a few times. Four? Five? Maybe Six times? Perhaps less; perhaps more. Crow had stopped counting how often he went there just for stealing something, that it was actually irrelevant if you compared it to the problems going on in this world, let alone the fact that he never was in the mood to count his markers.

But that was far too simple. Almost everybody would be free then. If you dug further into the subject then you'd realize that there actually were so few people who were really free.

In Crow's eyes only the birds were free; free to just spread their wings and leave all the troubles of earth behind them on the ground, while they took off into new heights where they could go wherever they wanted, not bound by any laws. Even the ones of gravity failed at keeping the birds pinned to the ground.

For example, the general laws of Physics say that is is impossible for a bumble-bee to fly, but she still does. Why?

Maybe because nobody told her? Or because somebody had told her but she had simply decided to ignore the laws which kept most of the other living beings from flying? Nobody had figured it out until now, and the orange haired duelist decided silently that it would stay that way. The bumble-bee would keep flying no matter what happened. A war could break out and the bumble-bee would just keep flying, unaffected by her surroundings.

Was this freedom?

Well, it was more likely than the option about not being in prison making you free. But that still wasn't the answer he was looking for. What kind of answer was he looking for anyway? Heck, he shouldn't tell Martha about this. She certainly would laugh about him that he – quoting her – "never considered things to an end". But unfortunately, she was right. There he was, lying on a rooftop looking for an answer and didn't even know what kind of answer he wanted. Yup, everybody who knew him would definitely laugh when they heard this.

Crow the bullet doing a long thinking-session while watching the sunset! Mhm, a perfect gag. Especially because his thoughts usually weren't that deep. The deepest they went under normal circumstances, were what he should prepare for the next meal.

"Crow-nii-chan!!" the high pitched voice of the youngest of "his" orphans, Danny – actually Danielle, Crow had read her name on a necklace she had worn when he had found her –, yelled from the bottom of the house he lay on.

'_Ugh, talk about the devil_...' Crow thought tiredly. The brown-haired girl looked up expectantly waiting for her "caretaker" to glance over the edge and to yell something back.

"Nani?!" Crow yelled sitting himself up and looking, just as she hoped, over the edge. Although it wasn't an all too nice of gaze.

"Crow-nii-chan! It's time for dinner! I and the others are hungry!"

"Danny-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that it isn't polite to mention your own name before the others?!" Crow called while he ran down the stairs outside the building. '_Hell, I must sound like an old aunt who is always pinching her nieces' and nephews' cheek's whenever she visits them_,' he cursed himself and his attitude.

"Gomennasai!"

And here he wsa again, running to his orphans and returning to the daily routine. In his thoughts he had already put on the ugly, frilly, pink apron and was preparing tonight's dinner, burning his hand because he had accidentally touched the hotplate. Like always. (He just didn't learn from his mistakes. Not even after making them for at least twenty times.)

He might not be completely free, but still, his life certainly was unique,

* * *

Translations:

Nii-chan. . . .Big Bro  
Nani. . . .What  
Gomennasai. . . .I'm Sorry

* * *

**Me: I like that one.**

**Jack: ...At least one does...**

**Me: You're mean!**

**Jack: You're random!**

**Me: ...and proud of it!**

**Jack: Review. Otherwise I can't go home.**

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, the beta reader I was working with back then really was a saint for not only indulging but actively encouraging my early "literary endeavours".


End file.
